the new muppet manager
by podunkpeople
Summary: a tragedy happens to kermit and the muppets hire a new manager.


How the Muppets spent their summer vacation

Just so you know I am including bean bunny as a main Muppet because of 3 things. 1, who could say no to that face? 2, he is my favorite Muppet. 3, he has not been in anything since 2005 so I am going to give him a place in the story.

One hot, slow day in June, the Muppets were in math class. It was the last day at school. Everyone was staring at the clock. 2:55. 5 more minutes left. Their teacher, Nanny, was glancing at the students. Everyone knew her stare was her "finish your tests" stare. Everyone had one more problem left. "If Mr. Smith had 24 apples and gave 6 and divided tem among 3 friends, how many apples does he have left?" Fozzie finished his first. His answer was "a broken hand." Of course he got an f. scooter finished his next. He got an A for being a nerd. Everyone finished theirs and then "RING". School was finally over. In less than a minute, all 2,000 Muppets rushed out of the building. The main Muppets decided to go to Hollywood while the other decided to go to either comic con or the beach. So the Muppets went home to get packed. First they decided to go to Disneyland first and then go to the main Hollywood. After about 2 hours, they have been planning to go to Hollywood for months so they already have their plane tickets and all the junk. So they got on their plane and they did not pay for first class but the pilot gave them first class seats anyway because they are big celebrities. So after about 2 hours, they arrived at their summer houses. Their houses were next to each other because they did pay extra for that. Three people could fit in a house with Kermit, rowlf, and fozzie in one house. Gonzo, bean, and scooter in one house. Piggy and Skeeter in another, and the electric mayhem paid for a house that they could all stay in. so they unpacked. They went to Disney and they all went to their own attractions. Piggy begged Kermit to go to the Hollywood walk of fame with her so he did. Everyone was wondering where they were going so Kermit told them and they all ended up going. After about half an hour of dragging piggy out of there, they decided to go to the haunted mansion. Inside the ride bean got so scared that he jumped into Kermit's arms and nearly got him thrown outside of the ride. After that, Kermit told them that they should visit Mickey because Kermit and Mickey go way back. So after they did that they got some lunch and went over to Muppet vision 3d and they got the private screening because they were going to watch themselves and they were celebrities. After that, they went back to their hotel room and got changed because they were al sweaty. While they were getting changed, a fan tracked them down and caught Kermit with his shirt off and she begged him for his sweat. Piggy then did some kung fu on her because no one was going to take her boyfriend sweat. It took them so long to shower and get changed that by the time they were done, it was midnight! So they just went to sleep. The next day they got up early so they could spend the entire day at Hollywood. First they would split up. So first fozzie and gonzo went to a comedy club to help fozzie get better jokes. Skeeter went to a sporting event. Rowlf went to a concert. Piggy went to a play and bean was there to carry her stuff because piggy thought she would need to pack her entire house for just a day at Hollywood. Kermit went to a movie with scooter. The electric mayhem played at a festival. After that day, the same thing had happened to them that happened before. They ended up getting to bed at midnight because they spent the rest of the day getting clean from all the sweat. The next day, they went to the beach and a tragedy happened. It started when a cute girl name Kate came to the beach and the first thing that happened was when bean got a glimpse of her and he fainted. He woke up in the hospital which was convenient because it was right next to the beach. When he woke up, Kate said hi and bean could not say anything. After that he fainted again and Kermit told Kate that he thinks bean had a crush on her. Dr. Bunsen honeydew and beaker figured out a way to make it so that bean wouldn't faint anymore when he was around Kate. So they made a potion called "superfaintpreventinator" so they gave it to bean at the hospital after Kate left to go back to the beach and after he was better, they went back to the beach. After they found Kate, bean got up the courage to ask if she wanted to be part of the Muppets. Of course she said yes because she had been watching the Muppets for 13 years and always dreamed of being a Muppet. So they took her to Bunsen and beakers lab and there was an invention called the "superdupermuppinator". It could transform anyone into a Muppet. So Kate went in a human and came out as an orange, big nosed, fuzzy Muppet. So after that they went back to the beach. When they got home they figured that the electric mayhem could move to a house that could only fit three people and skeeter, Janice, piggy and Kate could stay in the house that could fit four people. The next day, bean woke up early and asked Kate if she would want to take a walk together. Kate said yes and they headed down Lincoln Street. On their walk, bean asked Kate if she would like to go on a date with him sometime. She agreed and headed back to their houses. When everyone woke up, they decided to go to panda express for lunch and to go shopping for the day at the mall. At the mall, they decided to make a fake holiday where you have to shop for your boyfriends and for yourself. So first everyone went to their malls and then they went to panda express for lunch and then the boys went shopping for themselves and the girls waited outside so they did not get separated from the boys because they would be leaving soon. So when the boys got themselves video games and comic books, they waited outside while the Janice, skeeter, piggy and Kate went shopping in Victoria's secret and got nearly a million magazines with clothes that you could order online and perfume samples and makeup tips. After the mall, they got some frozen yogurt and left. When they went home, they realized Kermit was not there. They called out his name and then called the police. The police then told him he was in the hospital. Everyone stopped. The room got silent. It turns out that Kermit got beat up really bad by two bullies and was in a coma. They rushed to the hospital. When they got there, the doctor told them everything and that he forgot how to talk and walk and he could not move his left hand. So they already scheduled physical and mental therapy in a couple weeks. Piggy was bawling her eyes out. The doctor told them which room he was in and then told them to go home and get some rest. When they got home, they immediately called his parents but they did not come out to see him. One day, Kate was bored so she and bean came up with an idea to run a one time babysitting service. So, surprisingly, the next day, 7 kids came to their house. Kate came up with an Idea to make cards for Kermit. So the kids did just that. The next day was Kermit's therapy so bean came with Kate to Kermit's therapy because they would take turns with the therapy. Piggy would go next, the fozzie and gonzo, and then the electric mayhem, skeeter and scooter, and so on. So the electric mayhem was going to put on a musical puppet show for the kids which was surprising because they were puppets putting on a puppet show. So bean and I got to the hospital and we did things like helped him stand up and walk and learned how to do stuff with his right hand. After about 3 months, he got better and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
